You were my sunshine
by princessezzy
Summary: Songfic Sirius remembers an old song he used to play and dedicates it to his long gone sunshine. SiriusJames friendship


**A/N my first songfic! Hope you like it!**

**Dedicated to my friends Georgiana and Alichay, my long suffering friends. Forgive me for all the angst I put you through!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, if I did then all the cool characters wouldn't have such damn depressing lives and I wouldn't come up with these damn depressing ideas. **

Sirius walked into the room he hadn't seen in twenty years and looked around. Everything was just how he remembered, just more worn with a lot more dust. It looked how it was, unlived in.

He supposed that this was how it is should be, the hope it had once installed in him all worn away. A desolate place, just like him.

He looked over to his right and there it was, the piano. He Remembered playing it, nothing but classical of course, and mainly to please his mother, before he knew that that was impossible.

However there was one tune that he had learnt for himself. It had been his favourite because of the hope it had installed in him. Over time it had turned into his secret prayer.

You are my sunshine 

It was coming back to him now, he could clearly see his younger self in the corner, playing. He sat down on the window sill to watch the memory of the performance and let all the accompaniment memories that came with it.

"_Why are you always playing that song Sirius?"_

"_Dunno, I just like it."_

"_That's stupid and pointless"_

"_No it's not, maybe if I hope enough my sunshine will appear!"_

His brother had laughed at him, his father shook his head, his mother screamed at him. Everyone was against him. Everyone exept him.

My only sunshine 

James hadn't sneered at him, he had smiled and it had felt like the sun had come out. No one else could make him so happy, he basked in the warmth that always seemed to radiate from him. No one else.

You make me happy when skies are grey 

Even in the worst of times they pulled through, always laughing about it afterwards. Like when he finally couldn't take it and ran away. There was only one place he wanted to go, and that was to the person who had given him the courage to run away in the first place.

Arriving in the middle of the night. Summer rain pouring down his back. He remembered looking up into the window to see the sun peeking out. He'd never regretted running away after that.

You'll never know dear how much I love you 

He'd always meant to tell him, but had never found the right words. Girls had been fun but had never meant anything serious to him. With James he'd had a special bond, something that went beyond friendship, more like how brothers were supposed to be.

Then it had happened.

Please don't take my sunshine away 

In a panic he'd flown to their house, only to find a ruin. This wasn't right. He hadn't even been allowed to take Harry, his last little ray of sunlight.

The sun had set, never to rise again. His world had been plunged into darkness.

Why? Why did it have to be James? Even after all these years the question still spun round his head, unanswered

Please don't take my sunshine away 

As the last few faded chords tinkled out of his memory, Sirius turned to looke out the window. The sun was setting, that didn't matter, he thought sadly, it would rise again unlike his sun.

He stood up and walked to the piano. Molly wanted these rooms lived in, well he couldn't sweep away all the dust, they'd never be as they were, but there was something he could do.

Sitting down at the piano stool, he flexed his scratched hands. This was the one tune he remembered and it would still fit, but the lyrics were wrong. Altering them on a sheet of faded music parchment he nodded and began to play, his voice gruffer and hoarser than before, but that was ok, it seemed appropriate.

The next day Remus Lupin began trying to tidy the old music room when he came across a loose piece of parchment.

Epitaph of James Potter 

_You were my sunshine,_

_My only sunshine,_

_You made me happy-_

_When skies were grey,_

_You'll never know dear_

_How much I loved you,_

_How could you take my sunshine away?_

Short and simple, he thought as a tear ran down on to the page, but a perfect epitaph for Prongs. Sunshine of the Marauders.

A/N ok I knew 2 different versions of this song and thought both were appropriate, so that's why I used both and I know most people consider the first version a happy song but maybe I've just got a very angsty soul. Please review to tell me I didn't just depress myself for nothing!


End file.
